


Let me down

by stripedraccoon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/pseuds/stripedraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note as of October 3rd: Right now I'm working on other fics! Sorry, I'll be soon coming back to this one.</p><p>Mainly Sakumiya, somewhat Ohmiya in the background. / But even when drunk and forcing more and more punch down his throat, Sho couldn’t escape reality. He knew it was not gonna happen. Not now, not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radhaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/gifts).



 Sometimes, Nino thought, plain white shirts weren’t that bad-looking after all. Usually he didn’t care about fashion in the first place, but then again, it seemed like whatever Sakurai Sho wore, it looked incredibly hot. 

And just like everything else, this tight, plain white shirt that stuck to Sho’s upper body in just the perfectly right places looked mesmerizing. Mesmerizing to a point Nino almost felt embarrassed about, but he couldn’t help it. And as long as he didn’t blush while staring at Sho’s back, taking in those perfectly defined shoulder blades, things were fine. 

However, as nice as the view was, it also had a bitter taste to it. Nino barely managed his typical half-smile with one corner of his mouth slightly pulled up, wrinkles showing for a split second. Yeah, it was pretty bitter, he had to admit. Nino could tell himself that hey, Sho had just got up a few minutes ago to get Ohno, Nino and himself another glass of punch – _especially_ because Nino had asked him – but that wouldn’t require Sho to stand next to the bowl of punch for about five minutes straight, taking forever to fill up three glasses as he absent-mindedly let his eyes wander over the crowded place they were at. Only so his eyes would stop and focus on Jun and his girlfriend, or to be more precise – on Jun _alone_. And they’d stay there. For minutes, and minutes, and minutes… 

Nino sighed inaudibly. Sho’s crush on Jun was glaringly obvious to him – had always been – and it was probably fate that it had actually started with _Jun_ having a crush on _Sho_ first years ago. Only it seemed that Sho had missed his chance, and now there they were, at an after-show party with about a hundred various somewhat famous people, and Sho couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jun and his _girlfriend_. 

Nino didn’t feel bad for Sho though, in fact he didn’t even feel sorry. If he couldn’t have Sho, then Sho didn’t deserve to get Jun either. Nino wasn’t a person to be happy for others – he liked to put himself first, and being as frustrated with his own crush on Sho as he was, he certainly all but minded that Jun was already taken. 

“What’s so interesting, Nino?” Ohno’s quiet voice amongst the rather loud, typical party noises of multiple people’s voices mingling into each other sounded rather odd and out of place. But Nino’s head snapped to the side anyway, and he looked into Ohno’s ever-so-sleepy yet confused eyes.

 “Huh?” He answered back, rather subtly, “Nothing?” 

“I just wonder what’s so interesting about Sho-kun’s back so that you would look at him since the moment he’s turned it to us and walked over,” Ohno shrugged nonchalantly, sounding as honestly interested and innocent as only Ohno could. 

Nino felt a little dumbfounded and hit in the face by the precise and accurate observation Ohno had made, but he simply snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Yet, he couldn’t help that his eyes would quickly wander off to Sho and his broad back again, if even for only a moment. _Damn, why did he have to look so handsome like this?_  

“Because I, unlike you, am somewhat interested in fashion and know how to appreciate other people’s outfits,” he sharply answered, raising one of his eyebrows. 

“Fashion?” Ohno repeated, his voice as calm as ever, but he still blinked in confusion. “But,” he continued, and now looked over to Sho himself, “What exactly is so fashionable about a white shirt and black pants? They don’t seem special to me.” 

“ _Oh-chan_ ,” Nino let out with annoyance, slightly cocking his head back to underline how he felt like this conversation was absolutely pointless, “Do you know anything about fashion?” His friend shook his head no. Of course he didn’t – Ohno’s clothes were mostly picked out by one of his stylists, his own mother or Nino himself after all. “See, so why would you think you can understand? Let me explain,” Nino took a deep breath and used this as an excuse to look over to Sho again. He was by now filling up the third glass of punch, and his muscles moved obviously (and rather sexily, Nino noticed) beneath the thin fabric of the shirt. Well, about time – who in the whole goddamn world needed ten minutes to just go get some drinks? 

“You see, this shirt is from the latest collection of this very rare fashion designer from Paris – you know, from France – and it is made from this very special, soft fabric. Also, it looks even more remarkable from up close. And his pants, well…” Nino paused. To be perfectly honest, he had _no_ idea what he was even talking about. For all he knew Sho’s shirt was worth nothing more than 100 Yen and those pants were borrowed from Aiba. “I’m sure they are from the upcoming collection from that other designer, and Sho is wearing them to advertise them so when they go on sale, people will buy them. Yeah, uhm…” 

Ohno was nodding the whole time as if to underline he was listening, but his eyes were emptily looking at a spot between Sho’s hands and the punch bowl. Nino wasn’t even sure if he had listened at all. But that was for the better anyway, considering Nino felt like he hadn’t talked so much bullshit in quite a long time. 

Jun and his girlfriend had by now vanished from the spot they had been in before, and it seemed this was reason enough for Sho to return eventually. But not without actually forgetting to take up the glasses first and only realizing it mid-way so he had to turn around and walk back to gather up the glasses before fully coming back to them. 

“Sorry I took so long,” Sho apologized as he let himself fall back down on his chair on the other side of the table, right opposite of Nino, and pushed two of the glasses over. Nino just hmmed and took up his glass, taking a big sip from it. He couldn’t deal all too well with alcohol and had been rather careful up until now tonight, but after Sho’s pathetically obvious pining after Jun, he didn’t really care anymore. Yeah, he’d have headache big time tomorrow, but right now he didn’t feel like facing Sho with a clear mind any longer. Not tonight, not when Sho had this damned tight shirt on, not when Nino just felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. All of it – his own unneeded feelings and Sho’s awkward behaviour around Jun. 

“Was rather crowded at the buffet,” Sho continued, trying to start some kind of a conversation. But Nino didn’t feel like talking at all anymore, and with his eyes focused on his glass, he worked on emptying it rather quickly, hoping for the alcohol to kick in fast. 

“Crowded,” he repeated though, and Sho opened his mouth for an answer – Nino didn’t even _want_  to start thinking about those plush, full, sinful lips – when Ohno reached out a hand and let his fingers slide along Sho’s shoulder and chest. 

“Soft, huh,” he rather mumbled to himself than to anyone else, and smiled. The fabric was indeed soft to the touch, and Ohno let his fingers wander around just a tiny bit more. 

“Your shirt is really soft, Sho-chan,” he concluded then, and leant back with a happy smile, taking up his glass. 

Now it was Sho who looked rather dumbfounded, his cheeks taking up the slightest shade of pink as he put his own glass to his lips, “Thank you, I guess?” he said and shrugged it off. 

Nino sighed again, but this time louder, and leant a little bit over to Ohno, resting half of his body weight on Ohno’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. He just wanted this damned evening to be over already. 

Ohno smiled at the armful of Nino he suddenly had and sneaked an arm around the petite frame properly, his fingertips caressing Nino’s upper arm softly. He was used to Nino being cheeky, or a know-it-all, a smartass, a prankster. But he was just as used to cuddly, frustrated Nino who didn’t want to see or hear the world anymore, and so he just let it happen. No one even looked because it was such a familiar view. 

Well, no one but Sho – or at least he did so for a second before he looked away again, his jaw clenching visibly. There was only so little he could do to hold back from pulling Nino away from Ohno’s grip and pressing him to his very own chest. 

But he knew better than to actually, really do that. Instead, he emptied his glass in one go and got up abruptly, excusing himself from the table. If he couldn’t be the person Nino would lean on when slightly drunk (and also on various other occasions), he was for sure not as masochistic as to actually watch Nino leaning on someone else. 

Alcohol was the easiest way out right then, and Sho didn’t care any more than Nino about the inevitable headache that was to come tomorrow as he went over to the buffet and frantically started drinking punch almost right from the bowl. 

Funnily though, the more he drank, the more Jun’s girlfriend started to look like Nino from behind. She had looked like him earlier already, and Sho hadn’t been able to help imagining how nice it’d be to have with Nino what Jun had with this girl. 

But even when drunk and forcing more and more punch down his throat, Sho couldn’t escape reality. He knew it was not gonna happen. Not now, not ever.

 

*

 

Sho’s laughter was always loud and deep, and sometimes he would throw his head back too, little wrinkles appearing around his eyes. When he was drunk, he would laugh at almost everything, and the sound of his laughter would become a constant background noise. Nino shivered; there were a lot of things he loved about Sho, and his deep voice that sent shivers down his spine was just one of them. Nino imagined Sho’s face pressed against his neck, kissing it, and he would laugh quietly every now and then, for the first time ever making Nino not only hear his laughter but also _feel_ it against his skin. 

“I thought this was about being the first to finish,” Ohno’s voice from right next to him cut off his thoughts, and Nino blinked. _Oh_. 

“It _is_ about finishing first,” Nino agreed though, “But you’re so bad at it, I thought I’d let you win once. Is all.” Yes, they were playing Mario Kart, and yes, Nino had fucked up. Ohno was actually _winning_ right now, and considering how much he sucked at any video game (well, except for Just Dance maybe), this was pretty embarrassing. 

Ohno just smiled silently though, and Nino’s attention was pulled away from both Ohno and the screen in an instant when he heard Jun talk about something, and Sho laughed again. Loud and deep, like always, sending shivers down Nino’s spine, and suddenly making him feel so frustrated that he turned to the couch table and grabbed his can of beer, taking a few big gulps. 

They were at his apartment; all of Arashi, just hanging out like they sometimes did when their schedules allowed it, drinking, eating, talking, playing some of Nino’s video games. Only tonight it was more like Ohno and Nino were playing Mario Kart and Wii Sports all by themselves while Sho and Jun were sharing Nino’s two-seater couch, talking and laughing. Aiba would sometimes either join Sho’s laughing or steal Ohno’s controller away so he could play against Nino, but that was all. 

Nino knew there was nothing he could do against it. And so he decided to empty his beer and grab for another one from the six-packs randomly spread around the room. Yeah, since that party a few weeks ago Nino had realized just how good it felt to drink oneself into oblivion and back. The next morning had been awful, but Ohno had shown up with a cute smile and strong painkillers. Right after that, Nino had purchased a few packs of those painkillers himself, and now he was fine. If it helped him forget, then he’d surely not complain about an exploding head the next morning. 

The evening went on and on, and at some point Nino decided to turn off the Wii and turn to Sho and Jun, trying to integrate himself into their discussions. Ohno dropped himself right next to Nino on the second couch, and Aiba squeezed himself in in-between Jun and Sho. Good, Nino thought drunkenly, he hadn’t liked Jun and Sho sitting next to each other anyway. 

“Huh?” Sho mumbled, and when Nino looked up at that sound, he realized Sho was looking at him. 

“Huh what?” Nino asked, his words sounding not as clear as usual anymore. 

“Why shouldn’t we sit together?” Sho asked back, the words drawn out lazily, drunkenly. His voice was even deeper and raspier now, rougher. Nino liked it. 

But then he realized he had spoken out his liking for Aiba’s new sitting place _loud_ earlier. Fuck. 

Furiously trying not to blush, Nino took a sip from his beer and snorted. 

“’Cause J has a girlfriend, that’s why. You shouldn’t try to flirt with him all evening when the man’s taken, eh?” His words came out more seriously than he wanted to, but most of them were too drunk to notice, and Aiba started giggling. “Nino-chan’s right,” he added, nodding, “That’s why I sat down here, to prevent anything bad from happening.” 

Sho looked like his facial expression was frozen. That was, until Jun started laughing too. “Well,” he explained, “’s not like Riisa doesn’t like Sho-kun, she wouldn’t mind, I’m sure…” 

Now Sho was laughing again. Nino was too drunk to notice that it was not that honest laughter anymore – it seemed strained. But he didn’t care anyway; he turned to Ohno – to _his_ Ohno, who was always there, silent, never complaining – and buried his face in the older man’s chest. He didn’t give a fuck. He just wanted Jun and Sho to stop co-existing.

 

“Nino.” A calm whisper at his ear. “Nino. Hey, Nino. _Kazu._ ” It was such a familiar voice, soft and warm. Nino wished it was Sho, but it was too familiar to be Sho. Sho wasn’t that close to him very often, and if he was, then just for show, for a live, for fun. 

Nino blinked his eyes open. Ohno’s sleepy eyes were looking back at him and he was smiling a bit. Like always. Nino sighed and pushed his face back into Ohno’s familiar shoulder, but Ohno nudged him away carefully. 

“It’s late, we’re leaving,” he started softly, and while Nino was making animal-like protesting noises, Ohno gently pushed Nino back into the couch until he was half-lying, half-sitting on his own. 

“Jun-kun and Aiba-chan, that is. Sho-kun’s passed out… maybe he drank too much,” Ohno wondered out loud and shrugged. “He’ll stay over. I’m sure you don’t mind, Nino?” 

“Whatever,” was the only response Nino drunkenly managed to give, not even really listening to Ohno. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired, his mind felt so heavy, so foggy… 

Ohno hummed in agreement and got up. There were footsteps, and sounds of cans being gathered up and collected in plastic bags. Fingers brushing his bangs out of his face. No, Nino thought, that wasn’t Sho. It was Ohno. 

“See you tomorrow then,” Ohno whispered and Nino mumbled wordlessly in response. Aiba and Jun bid their goodbyes, and after a little more shuffling of shoes, and jackets, and plastic bags, the apartment door opened once, closed, and it was silent. 

Nino felt numb, and his eyelids heavy. The room smelled of beer, and even though the others had probably tried to tidy up a little, Nino knew his living room probably looked like a mess. But the alcohol didn’t only make his body numb; it made his mind numb as well. He didn’t care. Sleep was inviting him, embracing him… and Nino was just about to snooze off in his uncomfortable position when he heard something – or rather _someone_ – shuffle next to him, his movements throwing a few empty beer cans over. They noisily rolled down the room, vanishing somewhere behind plastic bags, empty food boxes and Wii games. 

“Huh?” Nino made, sounding mostly confused as he opened his eyes to check what was happening. And then he saw him: Sho, splayed out on the floor, his clothes looking somewhat untidy, his eyes closed. He was sleeping, and now Nino also slowly recalled Ohno’s words. Yeah, Sho was supposed to stay over, because he was so drunk they probably hadn’t wanted to try and get him back home this late anymore. Nino felt his whole body tense up at that thought, goose bumps spreading all over his skin. Before he knew it, he had already slid down from the couch and crawled over to Sho, and was now looking down into the peaceful, beautiful face silently. From close up, Sho looked even more mesmerizing: Long, black eyelashes, round cheeks, and dark red, slightly parted, plush lips. His hair looked messy, his bangs only partly covering his forehead. 

Nino loved it. Loved everything he saw, every single inch of it. His hand was already at Sho’s face, his short fingers feather-lightly tracing the hints of those very few, tiny wrinkles on Sho’s face. Those around his eyes, at his mouth… Nino sighed quietly, and he was glad no one could see him like this. The way he was acting right now was all but Nino: Drunk, longing, desperate. Not funny, not mean, not bratty. He felt more exposed and vulnerable than anything right now. 

Nino wanted to bend down. He wanted their lips to touch, wanted to know how it felt to brush his lips all over Sho’s face, wanted to bury his own face in the crook of Sho’s neck, wanted to smell it. They were drunk. Nino could easily do whatever he wanted right now until Sho woke up, and then pretend he was groggier than he actually was, giggle a little and snooze off on Sho’s shoulder. 

Only he couldn’t. Not with Sho, not when this was so important to him. He sighed, Sho’s name falling from his lips over and over again, voicelessly, quietly, his fingers unable to cease their caresses. 

And then Sho opened his eyes and Nino shuddered. 

“Nino?” Sho was drunk. So, so drunk. The moment he opened his mouth, Nino could smell beer, and Sho’s dark voice was even rougher and deeper than usual. Another shiver crept down his spine, and even though their faces were closer to each other than normal, Nino didn’t even think of moving back. _Couldn’t_. 

“You fell asleep,” Nino explained uselessly, his mouth turning into his typical half-smile again. Sho smiled back and hummed. “You should move,” Nino continued. There was a hand on his neck, warm and big and strong, and it pulled Nino further down to Sho’s face. “The floor is hard. Sleep on the couch.” Nino’s voice sounded so thin. What was happening right now? Why could he feel Sho’s breath against his cheek? Why was Sho so close, and why did it feel so _good_ …

 “’like it here.” Sho was drunk, and his lips touched the corner of Nino’s mouth as he spoke. Nino didn’t even realize anymore how hard and fast his heart was beating against his ribcage, and he stared down into Sho’s eyes, into those dark, big, deep eyes surrounded by those long, curved eyelashes. And then he didn’t care anymore and bent down completely, turning Sho’s head just the tiniest bit until their lips met. 

Sho gasped immediately, but it was like he only woke up then, and suddenly he grabbed Nino by the waist and in a split second their positions were turned around with Sho pressing Nino mercilessly into the hard, wooden floor, their lips still locked to each other. Nino felt helpless, like he didn’t know how far he could go before Sho would snap _awake_ and realize he wasn’t Jun. 

But that didn’t happen, and Sho made up for Nino’s lack of initiative by crushing their mouths together again and again, sucking on Nino’s lower lip almost painfully, and while Nino was trying to gasp for air, Sho pushed his tongue into Nino’s mouth, ravishing the newly found cavern, sucking, licking, nibbling on Nino’s tongue, kissing him, claiming him, kissing, _kissing him_ , not stopping. 

Nino felt so drunk with passion and alcohol he didn’t know whether this was happening for real or not. But he didn’t care; his arms shot up and clung to Sho, his fingers sliding over that very broad back he had been admiring from afar since always, feeling over every single outlined muscle there, and Sho moaned into his mouth. Their tongues intermingled, and Nino kissed back feverishly, sucking the breath out of Sho’s mouth. One of his hands slid up to Sho’s neck, into his hair, and he touched, and pulled, and sighed, and it felt so _perfect_. 

Sho was making sounds that sent shivers all over his whole body, and when their lips parted after what seemed like forever, Sho was staring down at Nino’s face, his eyes burning with desire. Desire, and so much more. He was panting, too, and Nino swallowed hard. Sho’s hands on his chest felt great as they slid up and down, and when Sho’s hand snuck under the shirt he wore, Nino held his breath. He was hard already, and Sho must feel it what with him literally lying on top of him right now. But Sho didn’t seem to be startled, didn’t seem to _mind_ at all when he bent down again, hungrily sucking on Nino’s mouth and tongue, kissing him again, his cheeks, his jaw, his face, deep groans of pleasure leaving his lips. 

When Sho pushed his crotch right against Nino’s hips, Nino realized Sho was pretty damn hard, too. 

Nino couldn’t hold back a moan anymore. His fingernails were digging tightly into both Sho’s scalp and his back already, his hips automatically jerking up against Sho’s crotch, and when their cocks met through several layers of fabric, both of them moaned even louder. 

Sho’s hands were roaming over Nino’s bare chest by now, his shirt pushed up as high as it would go, and Sho kissed and sucked his way down Nino’s neck, their hips grinding together rhythmically. Nino was so hot; he already felt himself start sweating, and thanks to the alcohol he didn’t perceive anything but Sho. Sho over him, Sho at him, Sho against him. Sho everywhere. Sho, and his perfectly talented lips that felt even better against his skin than Nino could have ever imagined; Sho and his big hands on his rather small frame, exploring, touching, stroking, groping, his fingernails oh-so-carefully scratching all over Nino’s pale, sensitive skin, over his torso, along his sides, down to his hips. Lips sucking on his neck, making smacking and slurping sounds, and for sure leaving marks Nino would slap Sho for tomorrow. 

But only tomorrow… 

Gasping, Nino threw his head back and tried pushing Sho’s head lower, past his upper body, right to the centre of his body where all of his arousal and heat was coiled up, where his blood was pumped to furiously right now. But Sho didn’t budge and only slowly lowered his head to Nino’s chest instead, and even though Nino wanted to protest, wanted to beg even, all that left his lips was a desperate groan when Sho closed his plush lips around one of Nino’s nipples and sucked hard. 

“Oh God, S-sho,” Nino whimpered as he pulled Sho’s shirt up as far as it would go. He was so incredibly horny, his pants too tight, and his dick throbbed painfully with arousal. Sho moaned too, and Nino used the moment those sinful lips weren’t connected to his body so he could quickly pull Sho’s shirt off, revealing a perfectly trained, muscular upper body Nino just wanted to kiss and lick all over. He couldn’t help but moan again at what he saw, his fingers immediately starting to touch every single inch of newly revealed skin, and only when Sho’s hands unexpectedly shot up to his wrists and grabbed them did he stop in his movements, gulping, looking up into the taller man’s face. Sho bent down again to suck on Nino’s lips, roughly, hungrily, wantonly, squeezing his wrists, and then pulled away unexpectedly. 

“Bed,” Sho roughly whispered against Nino’s mouth before he got up unsteadily. 

It took a lot more time than usually what with both of them not only drunk but also quite aroused, but in the end Sho managed to half-pull half-carry Nino into his bedroom and made sure to unceremoniously undress both of them with skillful hands before he pushed Nino down onto the bed sheets and pressing the petite body down with his own body weight. 

Their mouths found each other even though it was rather dark in the room with only little light shining through the half-closed curtains, and the more they kissed, the more urgent and rough Sho became, his hands roaming all over Nino’s body like he owned it, squeezing his nipples, playing with them until Nino gave another of those delicious, high-pitched gasps. His hands went lower then, and with no jeans to stop him from going any further down, Sho eventually wrapped his fingers around Nino’s rock-hard dick, making the younger man moan as loud as ever. “Y-yes, Sho, more… m-more, please,” Nino heard himself beg immediately, his hips jerking up desperately, and Sho grinned smugly. That was how he had always imagined it: Nino splayed out before him, streetlights from outside just barely lighting up his pale, flawless (well, except for all the bite-marks and hickeys Sho had created by now) skin, his head thrown back, his lips just the tiniest bit parted, his lips glistening, and his cock standing proudly erect between his legs, the tip deliciously red. 

Yes, that was exactly what he wanted, and he didn't think twice before starting to jerk Nino off with firm, skillful movements, already feeling how pre-cum was gathering at the tip of the dick. He brushed it off with his thumb, making Nino shudder with arousal, and used it to slicken up Nino’s cock even better as his movements intensified. 

It was no surprise that Nino melted in his hands in an instant. His body was glistening with sweat all over already, and as Sho started to steadily move his hand up and down, Nino’s hips buckled up every time, trying to meet his thrusts to intensify his own experience even more. His delicious neck was all offered up what with his head being thrown back like that, and Sho heard himself let our a shuddering breath at just how _delicious_ Nino looked. 

And Sho wanted _more_. So much more, so badly. 

Without even thinking, he had already spread Nino’s legs and sat down in-between them, his eyes focused on Nino’s cock as if hypnotized. Slowly, he bent down then, feeling the younger man’s glazed eyes on him, and lewdly gave the already wet tip of Nino’s cock a hungry lick. The boy’s response was incredible though; his body tensing up and a moan so loud it was almost a _scream_ leaving his lips. Sho grinned. And then he repeated his motion. 

“Hngg… S-sho! Oh… ahhh…” Nino’s groans were delicious, and upon hearing it, Sho immediately withdrew his hand from Nino’s dick only to fully replace it with his mouth. His hands shot up to press down the trembling hips though, keeping them in place so he wouldn’t accidentally choke on the cock, and then started sucking. Moaning around the length himself, his plush lips tightly closed around the dick as he took more and more into his mouth, his tongue giving the sensitive underside of Nino’s cock a wet lick while he was at it, and only when he felt Nino’s hard dick push against his throat did he carefully stop going lower. Slurping and sucking around the dick, Sho closed his eyes, enjoying the very unique taste that was just so _Nino_ , and soon enough there were trembling hands in his hair, trying to push him lower, fingernails digging into his sensitive scalp, and Nino was begging for more. 

How delicious it sounded with Nino’s high-pitched voice trembling, wavering, as he whimpered out one plea after another. “M-more, please,” he gasped, “G-gods, your… your lips were made to be around a cock, r-right? Your mouth was _made_ to suck cock… so good… S-sho…” Nino was so out of it, so aroused, so drunk from pleasure, and Sho felt his own dick twitch and throb in approval. 

And then he felt how Nino’s body tensed up even more and his hips were desperately trying to move _up_ , and Sho knew it was better to withdraw if he didn’t want Nino to come now and the whole thing to be over already. 

Drunkenly, he pulled back and lewdly placed a last, wet kiss on the dark-pink tip of Nino’s cock, his tongue playfully sticking out to gather up a few fresh drops of pre-cum, and then he sat up, stretching over to Nino’s face and just… looking at it. 

“You have lube?” Sho asked, his voice rough, “’Cause I’m gonna fuck you now,” he finished, not even caring about how dirty he sounded. 

He was so preoccupied with taking in every detail of Nino’s face anyway: The sweat-covered temples, the slightly flushed from arousal face, the parted lips as Nino was panting audibly by now, and then those stunning, hungry, deep, promising eyes… Sho bent down without really thinking and immediately sucked on those lips hungrily, not even letting Nino answer properly, and groaned right into his mouth as he started to, again, grind their hips together. It was a weird feeling to have Nino’s wet from his _own_ saliva cock rub against his own, but Sho was too drunk to care. 

When he pulled away, Nino had already blindly reached out for the drawer next to the bed, and after a few seconds his fingers reached the bottle of lube and pulled it out, handing it over to Sho. His body was trembling so badly already, and Sho looked so tempting, so incredibly _sexy_ like that right on top of him. Nino still felt so incredibly drunk from the short yet intensive blowjob, and right now all he wanted was for Sho to fuck him. Hard, and fast, and rough, just like his voice was when he spoke, just like his lips were when they sucked on Nino’s own, just like his fingernails were when they scratched over his upper body. 

“Do it already,” Nino gasped impatiently, spreading his legs even more, and Sho didn’t really need to be prompted twice before lubing up his fingers and pushing them into Nino’s offered up body. 

It hurt a little at first, but it wasn’t like this was Nino’s first time with a man anyway, and he was so drunk with both alcohol _and_ affection for Sho that he simply _didn’t care_. And when he felt Sho’s lips at his dick again – yes, those dark red, sinful lips that were just _made_ to be around a cock – licking its length up from the very base, probably in order to distract him, Nino just threw his head back and whimpered in approval. To him, this was a dream come true, as unrealistic, as much of a _whim_ as it was with both of them drunk, with Sho probably thinking he was Jun. 

Jun… 

Sho didn’t take much time to prepare him, and Nino was so impatient he didn’t care when Sho had just barely squeezed in a third finger before withdrawing already, lubing up his own cock, and then pushing in. There was no condom, and Nino didn’t even think of it anyway – why would they use one when both of them were healthy, when both of them were friends and when secretly, Nino just wanted to feel Sho releasing in his body, somewhat _claiming_ him from inside – and it was hot, and cold because of the lube, it hurt, it burnt, and it just felt _so right_. 

Sho could easily see though how Nino was in pain, and so he continued to only slowly and carefully push in more and more, bending down to Nino’s sweaty face so he could cover it all over in feather-light kisses while softly shushing him into calming down and relaxing. Sho’s rough voice was such a sharp contrast to all the sweet nothings he whispered into Nino’s ear as he nibbled on his earlobe, but it was hot, and it helped. 

“Kiss me,” Nino begged, his voice trembling from how much he was fighting against asking Sho to just pull out again, and while he was squeezing his eyes shut to bear the pain of intrusion Sho was causing, Sho immediately bent down and kissed Nino on the lips directly, biting down on them and forcing his own tongue in without even waiting, sucking the breath out of Nino’s lungs in an instant. Nino groaned muffledly, but as breathtaking as the kiss was, literally, it did distract him enough for his body to get used to Sho. He relaxed slowly in the other man’s grip, and once Sho noticed, he immediately started moving in and out, at first slowly and carefully, but with time harder and more demandingly, forcing Nino to turn his head away to desperately gasp for air, sounds of arousal leaving his throat without his consent. His fingers were by then tightly grabbing the bed sheets for something to hold on, his mind fogged with lust and the fact that _Sho was fucking him into the mattress right now, hotly, fast and hard_. 

“Hnngggg… don’t… stop…” He heard himself moan out loud, and while he shivered and whimpered every time he heard the lewd sound of Sho’s balls hitting his bare ass with each thrust, Sho started moaning too – that throaty, dark, raspy moan Nino had always imagined while wanking off in the shower; only it sounded even _better_ in reality, even _hotter_. Especially with Sho’s face pushed into Nino’s neck, especially when Nino could _feel_ that moan against his skin… 

“Mmm, Nino, so tight,” he heard Sho whisper dirtily into his ear as he sped up his pace, by now grabbing Nino’s bony hips tightly as he fucked him in a hard and rough rhythm, matching his otherwise just as rough behaviour from before, and Nino groaned out how much he liked what he was hearing. Sho actually moaning his name was even hotter than he could have ever imagined and Nino had to gulp in order not to come right on the spot. His dick was already rock-hard and throbbing painfully, his orgasm coiling up in his abdomen, and Sho was fucking him so well that Nino had no choice but to roll back his eyes into his head, gasping, whimpering, begging for more wordlessly. Sho’s lips were at his neck again, sucking loudly, biting down, _claiming_ him… and it felt so right. Just like it had felt so, so right for Sho to moan out his name. 

Only he was drunk. They were drunk. And Nino didn’t even know how real all of this was. He turned his head to the side a little, licking hungrily over Sho’s ear that was in perfect reach what with the other man sucking on his collar bone right then, and swallowed. 

“You can call me Jun too, if it turns you on,” the words had left Nino’s lips before he had even consciously thought about it, and it took a moment before Sho turned his head in confusion, his movements slowing down a little. But just a little. 

“I like ‘Nino’,” Sho gasped out, too drunk, too horny, too _out of it_ to completely stop, even for a moment. He licked his swollen lips and looked Nino in the eye, and as much as Nino didn’t want this to get to his heart, he felt a weird warmth spreading in his chest. Like Sho meant he _wanted_ to say _his_ , _Nino’s_ name. Wanted to be with _Nino_ and not with Jun. Like this wasn’t just a coincidence altogether and Sho probably didn’t even care whether it was Nino or Ohno or just _anyone_ lying beneath him right now. 

But it was merely a coincidence and Nino knew it. Even in his drunken state of mind, even with a cock shoved balls-deep up his ass, even with Sho right on top of him, fucking him, breathing audibly, even then he couldn’t forget it. 

“B-but you… like him, don’t you?” He continued, his voice strained as he breathed shallowly from all the strain he felt. He was already at the edge, and if he just dropped the subject, Sho would only need to thrust in and out a few more times to make him cum. 

But not like that. 

“Argh, what do you mean?” Sho whimpered out at that question, sweat trickling down his temple deliciously as he looked down to Nino through deep, dark eyes full of passion, and Nino wanted to lick the drop of sweat away so badly, “’Course I like him, b-but he’s not here, is he? What… hnng… does it matter?” Sho gasped, and then he simply grabbed Nino’s cock, making the boy moan out loudly immediately and throw his head back. But not without stretching up first and licking away that very drop of sweat, making Sho let out a shuddering breath. 

Yes, Sho thought, he liked that much more, and with an approving groan he bent down and sucked all over Nino’s neck, not even caring how many bruises he left there, not even caring how Nino ( _and_ their manager _and_ Jun) would probably slap him for it tomorrow. 

“But you can call me Satoshi, if it turns _you_ on,” Sho muttered bitterly after a while against the hot, wet skin his lips were pressed against, biting down on it while wanking Nino off with quick and skillful movements as he fucked him into oblivion, his pace faster than ever, his moans uncontrolled. He didn’t want to think anymore, didn’t want to be reminded of how all of this was just happening in the heat of the moment; because of the alcohol, because they felt like it. He didn’t want to think of how in reality, Nino probably wished he were Ohno. 

Nino would probably have laughed, but what with being fucked harder than ever before in his life and having Sho all over him, it was impossible. So he screamed instead every time Sho rammed himself right back into Nino’s tight heat, and still, while those sinful lips sucked on his abused skin and protruding collarbones, he managed to form an answer. Ohno? Sho was being ridiculous. 

“Oh-chan would never fuck me though,” Nino gasped in-between two fast-paced thrusts, screaming even louder when this time Sho hit _that very spot_ within his body, making him see stars dancing in front of his eyes. Nino had never much thought about getting it on with Ohno, but even if, Ohno would never top him. Not like that. Not like Sho did right now, not the way he was fucking him that hard, not the way he was wanking him off… _Gods_ …

 “C-coming,” Nino barely managed to gasp out, his hands shooting up to grab Sho’s head and pulling him away from his neck only so he could crush their bruised and swollen lips together, and just when they met, he came right into Sho’s hand, his cum spreading all over it and over both of their torsos. Nino heard himself scream muffledly into Sho’s mouth, and the taller man groaned just as much, just as deeply and even more, and barely a second later he was already thrusting into Nino’s pliant body one last time before releasing as well, pumping a huge load of his seed right into the offered up heat. Sho was moaning and gasping and sucking on Nino’s lips, and the orgasm was so intensive that he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and slowly broke down on the so much more petite body under him. Nino whimpered when he felt Sho lying on him, heavily, but he didn’t care. As long as Sho just didn’t pull his lips away… As long as he just kept kissing him…

 

The world around them was standing still. For a moment only, but it didn’t move. Not a bit. Nino felt so hot; sweat was running down his forehead, his stomach felt sticky from his own cum, and Sho’s body on his own was radiating such a _heat_ that Nino felt like he was about to suffocate. His lips were hot, too, and Sho was still lazily kissing him, almost softly sucking on his lips; a sharp contrast to just ten seconds ago when he had literally been _ravishing_ his mouth, but Nino liked it. The aftershocks of his orgasm were just subsiding, and for this one moment, everything was perfect. 

Nino didn’t know whether Sho actually planned on leaving tonight, but when Sho rolled off of his body, his cock sliding out of Nino’s ass with a lewd sound, Nino was rolling with him immediately, clinging to Sho’s body as if for dear life, and tiredly nuzzled his face into the crook of Sho’s neck. It was fascinating how perfectly Nino’s body curled into Sho’s, how well they fit together like that, like two pieces of a puzzle, Nino thought tiredly. 

Sho sighed quietly, but he sounded more content than annoyed. And when Nino felt strong, warm arms close tightly around his body in response, it felt like Sho wanted to stay tonight as much as Nino wanted him to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I kind of can't make myself continue this fic right now even though I have the plot fully written out. I'm so sorry! I'm really trying, though. I did write a little more, so I decided to at least upload that part in order to somewhat keep this fic updated. Enjoy!

There had been no cute next morning, unlike Nino had anticipated deep, deep inside his heart. When he had met Sho in the kitchen, the conversation had been pretty straightforward.

 _You were a nice fuck_. That was the way Sakurai Sho would say good morning to him.

Nino had tried hard not to show how that comment had gone straight to his heart, cutting in, _hurting_. But what had he been expecting? A _fuck_. It had been nothing more than that, and at least he had been _nice_. Still, his stomach had convulsed painfully at those words.

Nino had chuckled bitterly and had made his way to the kitchen counter. He had been limping, and the limp would continue for another two days. _Morning to you too_ , he had said back.

_Just sex_ , Nino had said later.

 _Yeah, just sex_ , Sho had agreed. _For stress relief_ , he had added.

 _Because it’s more convenient_ , Nino had answered. _It doesn’t require a relationship, we can just do it when we need it and don’t have to bother finding a girl._

 _Makes things easier, right? With no feelings involved_ , Sho had asked.

Nino had nodded, ignoring his again painfully convulsing stomach. _No feelings alright_ , he had thought ironically.

And with that, the talk had been over and Nino had made coffee for them.

 

Nino didn’t even realize how tightly he was clutching his DS, absent-mindedly trying to find the correct evidence to present in order to contradict this witness’s testimony. But he was too distracted to even concentrate on the new Phoenix Wright game, and when he, for the fifth time, presented the wrong evidence and Phoenix lost the case, Nino gave up and closed the DS, sighing quietly.

The first time with Sho was a week ago by today, and after that, Sho had been at his place three more times.

No, Nino had no clue whether he was doing the right thing or not, but he knew that he had no ability whatsoever _not_ to let Sho in every time his bandmate was outside of his apartment. And no, he had no ability to push him away when Sho was over him right after he had slipped out of his shoes. No, he couldn’t, didn’t _want_ to stop Sho from almost eating him up him right against the very door of his flat; he couldn’t _not_ enjoy those hot lips all over his body. Nino knew he was nothing but a _nice fuck,_ but then again, if this was all he was ever going to be, he’d take it. What was there to lose, after all? Nothing, right. Right? It wasn’t like Sho and him would have had a chance any other way.

“How does 10pm tonight sound, at your place? Like always?”

Nino froze for a second and was roughly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt warm lips way too close to his ear, slightly pressing against it. Sho’s voice still sent shivers down his spine, every time. Nino was sitting on a couch right now, and Sho was bending over it from behind—from afar it probably looked like he was merely checking what Nino was playing.

Only not.

Besides, had they already reached the point of calling this _like always_?

“Sounds good,” Nino mumbled back, trying not to show any emotions. Sho grinned smugly and brushed his lips against Nino’s ear once more before leaning back and walking away.

 

They were waiting in the greenroom for today’s photoshoot to be wrapped up for another half an hour already, with Aiba, Jun, Sho and Ohno talking about the choreography Ohno had created. They were trying to kill time, probably. It was for an upcoming single and they’d be practising from tomorrow onwards, and Ohno was already showing them some of the steps. Nino didn’t feel like participating though; his body was still aching slightly from Sho’s rather rough treatment (well, they _fucked_ after all, they didn’t _make love_ ) and after Sho had come up to him earlier, Nino just felt like curling up into the couch and napping for the time being.

Soon enough, a staff member was poking her head in, announcing no further photos were needed for today’s shoot and they could leave.

Everyone packed up almost instantly, but only Nino didn’t think of moving just a finger. He could wait until everyone had left so no one (except for Sho) would shoot him weird glances for his obvious (if slight) limp.

However, as Jun, Aiba and Sho bid their goodbyes, Ohno decided to do something else, and instead showed up right in front of the curled up Nino on the couch, crouching down in front of him. His hand reached out to brush Nino’s bangs out of his face, like he would often do. It seemed like Ohno liked his face more when Nino didn’t have bangs covering his forehead. Sadly though, the younger man’s standard haircut included bangs for about ten years already.

“You okay?” Ohno asked, his forehead stretching into a little, worried frown. “It’s not like you to mope on the couch all day. Not like that.”

It wasn’t surprising that Ohno had noticed. He always did, earlier than everyone, even when Nino tried to hide things. Most of the time, Nino would feel flattered then, it would make him happy to realize Ohno liked him as much as Nino liked him in return. But right now he just wished Ohno _didn’t_ notice everything all the time.

“Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be,” he grumbled immediately, sitting up and pushing Ohno’s hand away from his forehead. “I’m just pissed at my game, is all. And too proud to check the walkthrough,” he added quietly through gritted teeth. He wasn’t even really lying right then, he was only not telling the _whole_ truth. But telling Ohno about Sho? No, that was not going to happen.

The corners of Ohno’s lips twitched up, but he didn’t fully smile.

“You know you can always come talk to me, Kazu?” He said instead, not moving from his spot. “If something… anything’s the matter. I’ll be there no matter what happens.” His eyes were fixed on Nino’s neck for a second, and Nino only now realized that his scarf had slipped off his neck a little, revealing way too much skin. And hickeys. Earlier, the make-up artists had done a good job covering them up, but after a day’s worth of work, it didn’t look as good anymore.

Earlier, Jun had already scolded Nino approximately half an hour straight about “no damn bruises on your visible body parts, I don’t care what you’re doing at night— _no, I really don’t want to know_ —but make sure it doesn’t happen again because we have an image to maintain! If everyone acted like you, we could already disband because this wouldn’t get us anywhere! Not to mention—…” At some point Nino had just stopped listening, but of course he knew Jun was completely right. The other Arashi members had been in the background, and Sho had at least had the dignity to turn away shamefully and (hopefully) blush a bit.

 Nino felt his cheeks heat up and he instantly pulled the scarf into place again.

“It’s nothing,” he insisted, remembering that he was actually talking to Ohno and trying to convince him that no, nothing was wrong, he was fine and funny and bratty like always. “Just admit already that you’re merely asking because I didn’t grope your ass today, like I usually would. Missed my touches?” He playfully bit back instead, grinning.

 _Thanks for worrying, Satoshi_ , Nino silently added in his mind though. How could he _not_ be grateful for Ohno being the sweetest person in the whole world to him.

Ohno had the grace to blush, and got up. “Maybe,” he admitted, but there was a sheepish grin playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Wanna go out for dinner? I pay,” he continued after a short pause, quietly. Nino looked up, confused, as they usually didn’t really go out together, and quickly glanced down at his watch. 9PM—way too late. Sho would be at his apartment soon. But being treated was somewhat hard to resist, especially when _Ohno_ was asking...

“Yeah no, I gotta go home and finish that damned trial first. Also, I have some more work coming up. Another time,” he declined in the end though, and when Ohno was just about to look disappointed, Nino quickly lunged forward and tightly groped his (second-) most favourite butt, making Ohno almost jump in surprise and squeak like a little piglet.

“I’ll drive you home instead, old man, come on,” Nino continued, grinning, and squeezed once more, _tightly_ , before getting up and taking up his bag. Ohno smiled at him and nodded.

Nino hadn’t even noticed, but it had Ohno taken approximately three minutes all in all to lift his mood _a lot_. Just like that. Just because Ohno knew him so well, knew exactly what to do to distract Nino in seemingly every situation.

 

Nino groped Ohno’s ass all the way to the car, and he wasn’t even sorry.


End file.
